


Tighearna

by sigurfox



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mairon, Poetry, beware it's super weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: As tyrannous as silver thornBy wroth and weeping welkin borne,Lord Melkor’s come down to my pit,A whit of white amid the grit.





	Tighearna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstone/gifts).



> Thank you for your wonderful work and ever generous support <3

As tyrannous as silver thorn

By wroth and weeping welkin borne,

Lord Melkor’s come down to my pit,

A whit of white amid the grit.

His cumulus cloud walking shoes

Are stained in blood and rusty ruse.

 

He says:

 

“Be damned this undulating den!

I made it lovable for them,

For us, for its exclusive self…”

He idly grips my hammer’s helve,

Heaves up a boreal blue surge

Against a bickern in my forge.

“This worrisome unwanted world!

For what it all hath been unfurled?”

  

Unwitting witness, at the sight

Of Him uncivilly I gape.

And snapping out of this plight

I keenly complement His shape

Of starless eve modena cape.

My smoke is closest to His shade.

 

I hope He does not mind. His mood

Protects Him like an armour would.

Its iron glamour has gone viking,

He puts a mark upon my psyche.

 

My vision wavers. In the water

Of folly where methinks I caught Him

A ward of words comes out unwise:

_“Your black is fairest in mine eyes…”_

And hunts them down a sulfur voice

Singing of terrors and of joys.

 

He sings:

 

“Don’t let them hold in hopeless homage

Thy heart which must pursue the Knowledge. 

Adhibit it, a healing draft,

Elixir exquisite. To craft

The wonders paragon…” In speech

He is persistent and I cede.

It leaves behind a sour singe.

Its fragrance acrid and I twinge.

  

At once I see His haloed grief

Stretched out to me, a ruby reef.

Smell of decay all over His

Perpetual workplace. It is…

“Ah maia, whist! What dost thou wist?

Thy task now is to keep the tryst.”

Intrigued, hesitant I twire

Below bewilderment’s bonfire.

 

He says:

 

“What doth Allfather want?

In his abode is he not bored?

I hope he’s not. I do my best.

Advance! To mayhem. Manifest

A need for wreck with no repose.

This trap’s a ploylet to oppose.”

  

His smile is sad. We’re at the dawn,

The spring of time. And yet forlorn,

Forworn He seems to be. Betrayed.

He says: “It feels like I’m unmade.

Sealed off from space. There’s no connection.

Here in this flesh, just a projection,

With one dimension warped, destroyed.

I miss the vastness of the void.”

  

I should have known what an ordeal

To me would such an avid will

Deliver. No, not evil. I

Am not afraid to be His spy.

 

And He

 

Suspends a new celestial sphere.

And time goes by year after year

As midnight metal wheel rotates

In debris of one dark embrace.

  

Must be maintained the aftermath

Of fair and perfect Symphony.

Chance claims me not. None other hath

Burnt fateful epitaph on me.

But if I ought to bide a path

Of epic Wane’s epiphany,

To follow someone in this realm,

I intuit it must be Him.

 

No baleful blemish on His Name.

There’s only my own blight to blame.

That I adored Him best in wrath.

God of Destruction. God of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Tighearna (Irish) – Lord
> 
> ***  
> A brief deciphering of my scribblings:  
> The world of Eru and the Ainur is four-dimensional space, and trapped in three-dimensional cosmos Melkor is bitter because he misses the vastness of their original home. He throws a wee fit in Mairon’s forge (Mairon is of Aule’s folk so far) and passes a part of his wish for the end of the world to the young confused maia.


End file.
